


Denial

by linnealice



Series: Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acid, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, Drugs, LSD, M/M, Pool snug, Realistic, Top Niall, club, hotel room, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnealice/pseuds/linnealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are going to a club after a Friday night concert in Madrid. When it gets too difficult for Niall to keep an eye on Harry, and he decides to take him home, things take a different turn between the two.</p><p>http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9r8lpKqgN1rv240t.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's secret

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this, my first fan fiction, after reading Keep the Car Running by writeivywrite.  
> There might be some passages that only I as the author understand, but I didn't know how to rephrase them, and the fiction wouldn't be the same without them.
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0bzq0KLf81qiolaso1_500.gif

”Harry!”, the four guys shouted from the other room. It made the boy fumble even worse with the tiny little piece, wrapped in foil, that he carefully held between his index finger and his thumb. Trying to be as quick as possible he unwrapped it, almost dropping what was held inside. Holding at one of its edges, he took the scissor from the table and cut the patch of acid across its diagonal. He had not noticed the blond boy quietly entering the room behind him, in order to fetch him. He was now secretly watched Harry preparing. Still without noticing who was standing behind, the younger boy quickly fetched his wallet from his back pocket, neatly putting back the little envelope now hiding two triangle-shaped patches. With a face of relieved content he slid the wallet back into its original place in his back pocket, without turning around. Instead he looked up in the mirror in front of him, as to make sure he did not seem distressed before returning to the rest of the guys, sitting in the sofa of the next room.

Harry flung around the same instant he noticed the reflection of the blonde standing behind him, their gaze meeting in the mirror.

”Niall!” Harry gasped, ”How long have you been standing here…?”

A sly smile appeared on the blonde’s lips, before calmly replying, ”long enough, Harry.” Harry looked uneasy, as if though he did not know how to reply, as if he did not know what to make out of the situation, weather it was good or bad. Niall’s face confused him.

”Don’t worry about it, you know I wouldn’t tell”, Niall said. ”Not that I even care”, he added with a soft smile, casually approaching Harry, who still seemed reluctant to move.

Niall’s words slowly seemed to sink in, to wake Harry from his tense posture. He slowly nodded, not to seem as confused.

”Was it what I think it was?” Niall said, looking into Harry’s eyes casually, almost curious.

”What do you think it was?” Harry managed with a lure of humour, staring back into the blue wells of Niall.

”I’ll never try it. Beer’s ’nuf for me. Just know I’m not judging you or anything.” Niall didn’t seem to feel the need to answer Harry’s question. ”Though I can’t say I’m not a bit surprised, you should stop lying in front of the cameras”, he continued with a smirk on his lips, challenging Harry with his teasing gaze.

“Yeah, now that I think of it, it might just make things sound obvious, as you’re apparently the only one naïve enough to be fooled” Harry teased back, standing inches away from Niall. They had both been talking very quiet, as not to make the other boys hear them. The situation was getting increasingly intimate. “Besides, it is true that all tests show negative”, Harry continued triumphantly, “I don’t do this more than once a month, it gives the best experiences, if you so will.”

Niall looked at him blankly for a second, then shrugged carelessly. “Whatever”, he said with a smile. The nonchalance made Harry frown.

“Oi! Lovebirds! Are you comin’ or wha’?”, one of the guys shouted from the other room. Harry could not help but smile at the pun only he thought had noticed. He and Niall had been talking and staring into each other’s eyes suggestively for about five minutes, Harry noted, checking the his wristwatch. When Niall had turned away after one last intense gaze into Harry’s eyes, making the curly haired boy’s heart winch, the intimacy of the conversation they’d had became evident to them.

It felt empty after Niall’s last reply. “Speak for yourself, by the way”, Harry added on their way out of the room, to get back at him. 

“What?” Niall frowned, clearly confused as he did not know what Harry was referring to. 

Just like Harry to always speak in veiled words. Harry didn’t acknowledge Niall’s confusion, just staring ahead, meeting the rest of the band with his neutral gaze.

“We decided where to go without you, as you clearly had a private moment in there”, Liam winked at them. The three guys in the sofa laughed, and Harry could see how Niall had a slight blush. Niall should be laughing at the joke, but Liam didn’t know how right he had been. Luckily no one but Harry seemed to notice. 

It was Friday night and they had just finished a concert in Madrid. They were all going to one of the clubs to finish off the night. Louis, Zayn and Liam rose from their comfortable seats in the sofa, and the five of them gathered their stuff, before getting out to the smaller limo. Even though it wasn’t exactly what you would call discrete, it was easier than a regular one. Harry and Niall stuck together. Something left them both with the feeling of their conversation not being properly finished, and the three other guys kept talking excitedly about the place they had decided upon. It left Harry and Niall a little to the side in the limo. Neither of them had even thought of asking where they were going.

“What were you saying Harry?”, Niall continued after a moment, when remembering where their conversation had ended and making sure that the three other guys were submerged in their own topic. He leaned in closer to Harry, as he had a distinct feeling of not exactly knowing what Harry would say. It was something in the way Harry had commented before, almost as if he couldn’t decide if he had wanted Niall hearing it. As if he hadn’t been sure weather he should continue their conversation. Harry could not really recall both of them talking in this way before.

“It’s not like you don’t lie either”, Harry said quietly, staring down at the carpet between his big feet, elbows on his knees. Even though Niall knew there was more to it, he could not help lean away from Harry, into his seat, chuckling. Harry was always so cute when he was doing this, letting his mind slowly spill out into words. Niall wasn’t sure if Harry knew how he felt about him sometimes. And Niall wasn’t sure it was a good or bad thing he thought he knew what Harry meant. Neither did Harry seem to know if what he was saying was going too far or not, suggesting too much or not. Because when Niall asked what he meant once more, Harry leaned back up again, catching Niall’s eyes teasingly, with a bit of humour gleaming in them.

“Everyone knows you’re hiding something”, Harry continues as an answer, smiling affectionately. His gaze quickly flickered between Niall’s blue eyes and soft lips, as he said it. He couldn't help it.

Niall blushes again. “Well, so are you, my friend”, Niall flirts back, clearly amused by the sudden turn of the conversation.

“That might be true, but you started it!” Harry shyly moves his eyes down from Niall’s curious eyes, seemingly surprised at his own words. Then he realized that instead of the blue eyes, he was now staring right into Niall’s crotch. He quickly looked away and blushed even more than the blonde. Niall chuckled. The rest of the ride they sat quietly beside each other, their hands beside their thighs, pinkies almost touching. 

They’d been holding hands before, just for fun, but somehow this was more exciting   
now.

“Maybe we can stop lying together”, Niall added, almost whispering, in a sweet, sincere tone. It almost melt Harry’s heart entirely. Niall had always acted a bit different around Harry. It was just lately that he had given extra thought to it, as it had made something inside of him tremble slightly. He hoped Niall felt something similar.

The limo suddenly stopped, as it had pulled up in front of the back entrance to the club. As they got out of the car and walked inside Niall tilted his head to the side towards Harry’s. “And oh, I’ll keep an eye on you tonight. Weather or not you want to.” Harry looked at him appreciatively, Niall reassuringly winking back at him.

They came directly into the VIP area, which was a balcony trailing around three walls of the club. Even though it was barely past midnight, the club was almost completely full. Harry quickly got his coat off and walked up to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the rail, taking in the his surroundings. The VIP area was also crowded with various spanish media faces, but Harry didn't recognize any of them.

He looked down at the people below him, lights in different colours trailing over their moving bodies. It was the perfect setting. Now with an excited smile, he turned back around. Niall had stopped some feet away from him, seeming to hesitate weather or not to continue to the bar with the other guys or wait for Harry.

“Are you getting anything to drink?”, Harry asked him.

“Sure… I guess you aren’t” he casually replied looking dreamily at Harry in the dark.

“No, I’m going to the bathroom”, Harry confirmed with a calm smile. He started walking towards the signs of the men’s room. He noticed that Niall had followed him in when he turned to check himself out in the mirrors.

“Can I… you know, watch when you take it?” Niall asked in an uncertain tone, lowering his voice on the take. “I’m kind o’ curious.” Harry glanced at him.

“Sure.” He turned away from the handsome face in the mirror, walking towards one of the toilette booths, gesturing Niall to get in with his hand. The blonde boy hesitated, but realized that of course Harry couldn’t do this in the open. Luckily no one was there to see the two sharing a booth. As Niall passed Harry standing in the opening of the booth, the boy smiled at him, deliberately letting Niall pass him, slightly feeling him brush against Harry’s torso. Once the door was closed, Harry got his wallet up from his back pocket, opened it and carefully took out the wrapping. Niall looked curiously at it.

“Hold up your hand”, Harry commanded to Niall.

“I’m not having any!” Niall quickly replied.

“I know that. Don’t be too loud. Just do as I say”, the younger, yet maybe more experienced boy, said with an impatient smile. Bending his head down, leaning in deeper towards Niall with a secretive smile, he added in a whisper “this isn’t enough for the both of us anyway.”

Niall sheepishly held his hand up, and Harry unwrapped the foil over his hand, making sure the pieces wouldn’t drop on the floor. The skin of their hands touched slightly, and it went through their bodies like electricity. They both tried hard to focus on Harry’s hands, instead of the intense feeling caused by the slight but tense contact.

“I start with one half. You put it between your bottom lip and teeth, like this”, Harry continued in a low murmur, almost into Niall’s neck, making the blonde boy want to flinch as he had always been very sensitive there. Then Harry leaned back up, superiorly but with a flirty smirk. He grabbed his lower lip between his fingers, and grabbed one of the small triangles from Niall’s open palm, neatly tugging it into its right place. Niall watched him intensely the whole time, his lips slightly parted. Harry licked his lips to settle the piece and chuckled slightly at the sight of the blonde, who was clearly not completely aware of his facial expression. Harry wrapped the other piece up again, putting it back in his wallet, and left the booth with a triumphant look at Niall, playing hard to get. The blonde waited for a moment too make sure things would not seem suspicious, before following. He found the younger guy washing his hands, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Harry looked at Niall warily, holding his gaze as the older approached from behind. Niall too washed his hands, for show, before they got out to the club again.


	2. Wanting Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high Harry find it hard to hide his feelings.
> 
> http://static.tumblr.com/eqnzb8k/9hflxnp2q/narry.gif

The vibrant sound of the base flowed through them. Harry and Niall were standing around a round bar table. The younger boy leaned forward on his elbows to Niall.

“It taste like shit! Earwax!” he almost shouted.

Niall frowned with a disgusted yet amused smile. It was so typical for Harry to say inappropriate or weird things, moments like these.

“Really? How do you know?” Niall shouted back at him. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“It tastes like earwax smell!”

“You smell it too? Gross!” Niall had an unpleasant smile on his lips. Harry gave up. He looked around, seeming to search for something.

“I need to spit…!” Harry said aloud, looking slightly distressed, frowning.

“I thought you didn’t like when people did that! What, you can’t take a little bitterness? Just swallow!” Niall’s internal joke made Harry frown with annoyance for a second, but he quickly loosened up to look at Niall intensely, almost questioning. “I know I could!” the blonde continued, his amused smile slightly changing into a lustful, suggestive glance. At least that was what Harry thought he could trace on Niall’s face in the dim lit club. The boy with the curly hair could not help but unconsciously biting his lower lip, making Niall frown in a pleased manner, as he glanced down on Harry’s lip. Harry caught himself, standing straight and looking down on his wristwatch. It had been half an hour, and it was time for him to swallow the little piece in his mouth.

“You haven’t had anything to drink yet!” Harry reminded Niall. He hadn’t wanted to mention it before, enjoying just standing at the table alone with Niall. Neither of them had left a thought to as to where the other guys were.

“Oh yeah! I’m gonna go get a bear or somethin’” he replied. It even made Niall a bit embarrassed, thinking how obvious Harry must think it was that Niall had wanted to stay so much with Harry he had forgot the drink. Or maybe he was just overthinking things. “D’you want anythin’?” he asked Harry, barely looking at him.

“Nah, thanks I’m okay” Harry looked softly at him. “Will you come back here, right?” he tried to hide the plead in his voice.

“’Course” Niall reassured with a blink. Harry wanted to smile, but his mouth felt so weird. He realized that his tongue had gone numb from the acid being released in his mouth. He could not wait for Niall to get back.

As the blonde walked towards the bar, he glanced around, in hopes of locating the rest of the guys. They were dancing around a table crowded with shot glasses, where the balcony bulked out over the dance floor below, already seeming drunk. Niall ordered a strong local beer, trying not to spill the large filled glass when Harry gazed longingly at him as he walked back towards their table. Niall wanted to return the look, even though Harry probably wasn’t completely aware of himself by now, but he’d risk embarrassing himself completely by spilling the drink if he didn’t watch it as he walked past the local VIP’s. He took a big gulp of the beer before putting it down the table. Harry grabbed the base of the glass, turning it 180°, then taking an equally big gulp, exactly from where Niall had had his lips just an instant ago. 

Niall stared at him, both because he was surprised of the sudden action, and secondly because Harry was now licking his lips, eyes closed in a discomforted frown, trying to blend out the last bitter taste from the patch he had now swallowed. When he opened his eyes again he saw the confused look Niall’s face, his big eyes absorbed with Harry.

“Sorry…” he heard himself say bluntly, not entirely realizing what was happening. He had a hard time feeling his lips and fingertips too… Everything was spinning softly, and he could not feel his legs, even though he was sure his feet was standing on clouds now. He let out a small chuckle, smiling foolishly at this nice feeling he had missed. His eyes swept around his surrounding’s. The flickering lights made him feel a bit nauseous, even though that was how it was supposed to be, but when he looked at Niall it made him feel as if everything was all right. The Irishman looked at him adoringly.

“S’allright… Feelin’ it now, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah…” Harry chuckled again; Niall could barely stand his cuteness. He put the huge glass of beer to his lips once more, draining half of it in one go. He wanted to be at least somewhat on the same level as Harry.

“How many times have you done this?” Niall asked Harry.

“Only about three” Harry answered after giving it maybe a bit too long thought.

“Only! Ha-ha” Niall laughed ironically. Harry slowly started moving his body to the music, eyes closed, in a way only he could. He looked so relaxed and content to Niall. He watched him move for him, they laughed, Harry because he could just feel how everything was all right, and that nothing really mattered, and Niall because everything was so bizarre yet natural. When the song ended Harry stopped, looking up at Niall again, smiling. Niall smiled back, a question in his eyes, before raising his glass, finishing his beer. Then he went around the table to Harry, leaning in close to examine the state of the younger’s eyes. He moved his right hand towards Harry’s cheek, softly leaning it slightly under his jaw, Harry's warm skin covering his palm. His fingertips slightly touched Harry’s neck; he could feel the pulse picking up under them. Harry gazed dreamily into Niall’s face; he saw how the blonde dragged his eyes along Harry’s neck, lips, his cute nose, to finally meet the green eyes. 

Niall looked a little startled when he realized that Harry had probably seen the way he had looked at him. But he was feeling a bit more comfortable after the beer so he didn’t really bother to think more about it now. Harry suddenly broke out in the brightest of smiles realizing the tender feel of Niall’s touch, and it was a smile so beautiful the blue eyes could only stare startled and overwhelmed back into Harry’s genuine eyes. Niall suddenly remembered why he’d come up to Harry in the first place. Harry’s eyes were maybe a bit blown back, but not more than could be mistaken as the result of the dim lighting in the club. After making sure of this Niall knew he would have to let go, but he did so reluctantly. It had felt like staring into Harry’s eyes was all he had to do, the only thing important. He could barely imagine how leaning in closer, until they would touch, could possibly feel better. It was as if their eye contact had paused time, and that they’d been floating around, submerged, as weightless as underwater, moved only by the force of the streams. The flows created by the massive collision of their forceful gazes into each other’s eyes, Harry smiling with the whole of his heart, Niall’s eyes as big and deep as anyone’s could possibly be, literally trying to dig into Harry’s. Niall had forgotten there was even something called sex at that point.

Harry didn’t even know he existed outside the presence of Niall. But that might’ve been a result of other factors too…

Niall had leaned away a bit, taking his hand off of Harry, but he was still looking into his eyes, that he couldn't bear to resist.

“Wanna go over to the other guys?” Niall suggested.

“Sure”, Harry shrugged, trying to collect himself, so suddenly dragged back into reality. “Why did you come up to me like that?” he asked, trying to sound humorous, as they made their way to the bar. Niall was getting another beer.

“Ha-ha, what do you think?” Niall asked teasingly.

“Just tell me…” Harry said quietly.

“Sure you can’t come up with any reason?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“I was just gonna check your eyes out. I mean, to make sure they were not too obvious looking, if you, like, know what I mean.” Niall smiled at him and Harry felt as if he was looking for something in his face. Trying to trace something mutual, maybe. Something Niall had seen before, but now seemed having a hard time to believe, as if though it had been a dream. Niall kept thinking about that long stare they just had, and when they were standing alone in the booth… when they started talking after the concert. The whole night Niall had felt something missing between them, unconsciously blaming himself for not doing anything about it. There was nothing he could do, nothing he was supposed to do. He could think of nothing. Thinking was a too great of a risk.

“Ooooh, yeah, of course” Harry felt a bit foolish, and a bit confused too. He didn’t know that was the way you look into someone’s eyes if you only want to see if they’re blown back. Though I don’t know too much at the moment anyway, at least that I know. It is all too much to think about now, he though to himself. He wanted to say something to Niall, but he couldn’t think of anything. He tried to focus, everything around him felt chaotic, there were soooo many impressions. In a good way… Though it made it harder for him to speak properly with Niall, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself, now that Niall knew he was high and would keep an eye on him. He thought he had to say something, anything to seem normal. Or because he wanted to. He did not know. A combination of both. So many thoughts went through his mind and even though he wanted to he couldn’t acknowledge all of them so he focused on Niall, his steady rock, in the spinning spiral of mixed thoughts and impressions. It felt like the whole world was targeting him, creating a big overload. NIALL.

“Were they blown back then?” Harry looked at Niall. Focus. Niall turned to face him. Harry knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn’t come up with anything else.

“Clearly no! Otherwise I would’ve taken you home and tucked you in bed” Niall winked, for what Harry felt must’ve been the 100th time that night. So he felt the need to wink back, at which Niall smiled with a blush. Maybe Niall’s just fooling around with me, saying things like that now, because he knows I’m a bit gone… Harry thought, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. No bad thoughts now. Niall got his beer, and turned away from the bar facing Harry.

“D’you wanna go, or d'you feel like just takin’ it easy here for a while?” Niall asked politely. He wasn’t quite sure how Harry was feeling.

“No, I’m fine!”

Niall led the way, trying to drink in the same time as he was doing a dance stroll towards the table crammed with small shot glasses. Harry couldn’t help but laugh almost hysterically at the sight; it was just so typically Niall. The blonde turned around looking at Harry almost a bit embarrassed, though still smiling, goofing around even more, just to make sure it didn’t look like he was trying to dance seriously. Harry laughed even more, but Niall just played along. Harry hoped he wasn’t laughing too much.


	3. Niall to trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's being extra mischievous, but maybe Niall doesn't mind...
> 
> http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/narry-2.gif

When they got to the table the three other guys let out a shout in unison, to greet them. Harry and Niall joined in.

“Vas happenin’!” Zayn cried out.

“Niall’s dancing the ‘drink beer and walk dance’ y’know!” They all laughed, Niall smiling oblivious at Harry for acknowledging him. They were all dancing by now, shouting things at each other every now and then. The next time Harry glanced at his watch it was almost three in the morning. He sneaked off to the men’s room, to take the last piece. The effect of the first one was still crazy, but Harry knew it was on its way off. And he didn’t want this night to end. When he came back Harry resumed his place beside Niall. All five of them had been circulating around each other, but Niall and Harry constantly seemed to get back into their own little dance, like magnets attracting each other. Niall had had about six beers now, Harry estimated, he wasn’t in the proper state maths right now. At least Niall was very drunk, bumping into Harry’s side all the time, sending shivers all over his body. Or maybe it was the other way around. No one in the crowded VIP area seemed to notice, everyone being very drunk and in their best party mood. Niall went to get his seventh beer, and when he got back Harry stole a sip from him.

“Heeey, I don’t think you should be drinking too!” Niall said, slowly moving the glass away from Harry.

“No, I know, I was just gonna swallow the piece, y’know!” Harry explained.

“What, you had the other one too? It’s almost four in the morning! How long does it even last?”

“Yeah, but the club closes at six! And it can last around eight hours!”

“Eight fuckin’ hours? Ther’s only two more hours til’ we’re leavin’! You’re gonna walk around like this all di’ temorrow?”

“Relax! Eight hours from the first one, so it’ll be mostly gone in four hours or somethin’!”

“Alright, but in my opinion it didn’t really seem like you needed more!”

“And in my opinion you probably don’t need that beer either, but why not? It wont hurt, and neither will this!” Harry said, pointing at his mouth. The base was full on now, as they were playing deamau5. Niall shrugged in defeat, as Harry continued “What, why do you care? I thought you said you didn’t? Are you becoming protective of me now?” Harry was smiling softly, and Niall could not help but admire Harry’s dimples.

“Maybe” was all he could say, giving Harry an intended shy look. It made Harry smile even brighter, and he wrapped his arm around the shorter guy, making him dance with him.

After some time Niall asked Harry if he wanted to come with him to the bar again, their feet were aching from all dancing, and Niall wanted more to drink. It made Harry wonder if there was an end to the Irish boy. Seemingly not. When Niall waited for his drink, turned away from Harry that was standing behind him, as the bar was so crowded, Harry felt really bored. He wanted the attention of Niall back. He had to do something childish, which made him think of something he had done once before, especially as Niall was wearing that same hoodie vest. He violently tugged on it with his teeth, pulling it. Niall turned around with a surprised look on his face, and when he saw Harry innocently looking back at him with the hood in his mouth Niall grinned, roughening the brown locks of the sweet boy. The feel of Niall’s fingers in his hair almost gave Harry a semi. If he knew this was the way he would react Harry would’ve never tugged on the hood. But now it was too late and Harry was beginning to feel crazy cuddly. Crazy cuddly towards Niall only. He leaned slightly onto his shoulder, and Niall didn’t seem too mind, staying where he was, just slightly tilting his head back on Harry. When he’d got his beer he shrugged slightly to make Harry raise his head from him. Harry looked up at him, and then suddenly gave Niall a quick kiss on his cheek, smiling triumphantly, then walking back to the other guys. The blonde cheeks got even redder; if that was really possibly after all he’s had to drink. He walked back looking down on the ground, spilling out some of the liquid. But he couldn’t bear looking up, seeing Harry’s face, seeing him dance, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to get him alone, and so seeing him would only make his body ache, since that was all he wanted with Harry right now.

When he’d gotten back to them he tried to dance to get his mind off Harry, who was right beside him, in a crowded club. But the younger boy kept moving towards him, acting seemingly cuddly. Niall could feel how Harry was trying to get his attention, and Niall wanted so badly to give it to him, but he wasn’t sure his body could deal with it appropriately if he did. 

After some songs Harry walked towards the rail, and Niall quickly followed him, grabbing the back of his shirt with his hand.

“Don’t fall down!” Niall shouted, maybe sounding maybe a bit too concerned, but only Harry could hear him.

“I’m no’ suicidal Niall, this doesn’t make you suicidal! Especially not with someone like you around to save you!” Harry had turned around looking with a dreamy gaze and a big smile at Niall, speaking close to him. The blonde blushed violently, and being this close to Harry made things down stairs move. When Harry was left without an answer, but only with Niall’s blushing, concentrated face, Harry turned away again, looking at the crowd under him. Niall stood beside the high boy, his left hand still holding tight at the back of his shirt. Niall didn’t care if it looked weird, there was no way he was going to risk Harry doing something stupid.

“I wanna go down thea’!” Harry shouted. “Look at how much fun they seem to be havin'!”

“Sure I’d like tha’ too, but we can’t.” People were already pointing as they had noticed Harry. “We might get killed”, Niall laughed. Harry frowned at him.

“I’m gonna try anyway”, he got back at Niall in a teasing rebellious tone. 

Harry suddenly ran towards the stairs by the back entrance, which would also lead to the bottom floor. Niall lost the grip of his shirt, but he was quickly after him, and just before Harry was about to walk past the guard standing where the VIP area was separated from the rest of the club, Niall caught Harry’s wrist in a tight firm grip. He pulled him towards the back exit, and to his surprise Harry didn’t put up that much of a fight.

“We’re going home now mate”, he wrapped his hand around Harry’s chin, which he knew would be the only way for him to make Harry agree, but also the most pleasant. Niall looked pleadingly into Harry’s eyes. He didn’t reply, but seemed instead to have drowned in the blue eyes, forgetting about the past and future. There it was again, Niall thought. It hadn’t been a dream. This gazing into each other was even better than the first one.

“All right?” Niall forced himself to snap out of it. After all, he was the (most) sober one of them. Harry didn’t know what Niall was talking about or even where exactly he was, but he nodded anyway. He was sure he had a semi now.

Niall got their jackets from the staff, Harry passively standing beside him, making fish faces. 

When they got out of the club, into the warm air of the early May morning Harry stopped and stood still.

“I want a ciggie”

“Wha’? You smoke too now?” Niall frowned confused at Harry.

“No, but I think it’d taste really nice for once” Harry had heard something about smoking and boners. That it wasn’t good if you wanted one. And Harry really didn’t want thing to develop further right now. It was another one of his weird ideas he would get when being high, he knew that. But it just felt like he had to follow his impulses. All other impulses besides forcing Niall up against a wall.

“Fine”, Niall said after a moment when he’d seen Harry’s distant gaze. “Have you even got any?”

Harry shrugged, and just kept staring in the distance, at the moving silhouettes of the trees. Niall realized if they were ever going to back to the hotel he would have to get the cigarette. He looked around, and luckily a guard was standing some feet behind him, smoking.

“Excuse me, may I have a cigarette?” The guard looked at him, surprised.

“Sure!” she said after eyeing him. She got her pack out and fished out two cigarettes, handing them to Niall. Then she took her lighter out, and Niall realized he would have to light one for Harry, who hadn’t moved an inch from where he was standing before. Niall put it between his lips, and the guard ignited the lighter. He’d never liked cigarettes, but it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. He put it in deep between his lips, getting it a bit wet. He liked the idea of even just a little bit of his own saliva getting on Harry’s lips. He turned around to get back to the high boy, carefully sliding the other ciggie into the chest pocket of his jacket, saving it for later. He shouldn’t have accepted it, but he had this weird feeling it would come in handy. 

Niall panicked, the foolish boy wasn’t there anymore. He turned his head violently, looking around, before noticing Harry standing at the corner of the parking lot, by a bush, trying to hug it. Niall quickly walked over to him.

“What do you think you are doing? I’ve got your ciggie,” he said with an amused smile, leaning in to the brown locks in front of him. Harry turned around, giving up on the reluctant and unfriendly bush with the horns, that he was trying to befriend. 

His real blonde friend was finally back and he had missed him. It had felt like a long time. Niall took another blow before handing the ciggie over to Harry.

“Nothing really, as you can see.” He took the ciggie and put it between his lips, inhaling deep. He felt a cough banging on the inside of his chest, but he swallowed it. 

I have to look cool, he thought. He felt the wet end of it. “You smoked it wet!” Harry had a naughty frown, sticking his tongue out to touch the damp part of the cigarette. Niall shook his head, smiling and rolling his eyes.

“Could you try being more discrete?” Harry thought Niall meant the licking and looked sad. “You shouldn’t go around hugging plants, it’s really, really weird y’know.”

“Oh, you should try it, it feels so nice” Harry blew out a thick cloud of smoke towards Niall with a superior look in his face.

“Harry, that shrub’s got horns on it…?” He waved his hand with a frown in order to get the smoke away from his face. Harry kept smiling at him teasingly.

“Or maybe you’d rather I hug someone else?” Harry made an obviously suggestive wink. “I was feeling lonely, and the only thing there seemed be was this bush, so I hugged it…” Harry bit his lower lip, taking on a sad face, trying to look dramatic. Niall smiled at him, and then couldn’t keep from letting out a laugh and staring at Harry affectionately, for being so damn adorable and oblivious to what was actually coming out of his mouth. Harry was beginning to talk in a bit of a splutter. His words were a mumble. Niall took up his phone to call a cab and text the guys, saying they were going home. The cab would be there in five.

“Do you want the death?” Harry held out the last piece of the ciggie to Niall, who first hesitated, but then remembered how nice Harry’s lips had closed around it. He took it, licking it just like Harry had done, looking teasingly through the smoke at the younger boy, before taking a blow. The sight was so tempting; Harry had to bite his lip once more. He was getting hard. Luckily Niall wouldn’t notice, as the blonde didn’t seem capable of tearing his eyes away from Harry’s face.


	4. Dizzy and Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works his puppy tactics to get closer to Niall.
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/b7e0e87dd6393192ab6a85cbc96e33e6/tumblr_inline_mswu9z40gR1qz4rgp.gif

When the cab arrived Niall took Harry under his arm to support him, but Harry felt everything but supported. Having Niall this close was only so much Harry’s body could take without revolting against the control he tried to maintain of it. When they’d gotten in to the backseat of the cab, Harry suddenly felt the need to lay down, his head overwhelmed with feelings.

“Do you mind if I put my head in your lap?” Harry asked Niall, looking at him with big puppy eyes. One part of Niall wanted nothing but say yes, but it was that part that made him hesitate… If Harry would put his head in his crotch he didn’t know how his body would react, and if it did he couldn’t let Harry notice. But neither could he say no to this boy, looking at him in that way. So Harry laid his head down on Niall’s lap, just like a little child feeling tired. But Harry wasn’t tired. He just wanted to be as close to Niall as possible. Harry turned on the backseat, facing into Niall warm body, his nose almost touching the line of his trousers. Niall could already feel things changing under Harry’s head, and he tried breathing to calm things down, but it wouldn’t work. To make things worse he didn’t know what to do with his right arm either, so he gently placed it on Harry’s shoulder. It made the younger boy turn his eyes up at him. 

His eyes were so big, and when he bit his lip at Niall the blond almost moaned, the scene was overwhelming. The sight of Harry laying there, with his big green eyes looking up at him, was just too much. He looked so submissive it made Niall’s stomach ache. In a good way.

Harry closed his eyes with a content smile, muffling his head into a more comfortable position. Niall burst out into a silent moan, leaning his head back, mouth open and eyes tightly closed, frowning distressed, as if he was in deep agony. Harry’s head had rubbed against Niall’s semi. Harry glared up at him again, sneakily, to see why Niall had moved. Niall eyes were still closed, but he looked calm and he had shut his mouth. Niall’s hand was hovering over Harry’s curls, as if he’d almost wanted to pull Harry's head away. When Niall was relaxed again he opened his eyes, and Harry quickly shut his own before Niall would look down and realize why Harry was now smiling naughty into his lap. 

Niall relaxed his arm again, before thinking. He felt Harry’s curls under his palm, but didn’t move away; he didn’t want it to seem too obvious he liked it in a ‘more than friends’ sort of way. Instead he run his fingers through the brown hair, playing untidily with it, to take the edge of the sudden touch. Harry let out a hum, frowning with what seemed to be pleasure, but it stopped abruptly, when Niall’s hand froze. Niall looked down at him, startled. Harry’s eyes was now open, staring quietly into Niall’s shirt, contemplating the sound he’d just made. When Niall’s stare was getting uncomfortable Harry moved his eyes up at him, staring at the corners of his eyes into Niall’s blue before they quickly looked away and Harry closed his eyes again. Niall could feel his growing dick throb against the inside of his pants; it was almost completely erected now. He could only hope Harry wasn’t feeling it through his trousers… 

Niall looked at Harry who had his legs drawn up on the seat. That’s when he noticed the protruding bulge at Harry’s crotch, feeling both relieved and shocked at the sight of it. And more horny. Then Harry slid his hand down to cover it, as if he knew Niall was watching, but Harrys eyes were still closed when Niall looked back down at him. There was an awkward silence between them. But Niall didn’t want that, and Harry’s sound had told him that he should run his finger through his hair again to interrupt it. He stroked Harry’s curls gentler this time. 

Harry looked so relaxed, comfortable and sweet below him. Eventually the boy started purring, like a cat, and a sneaky smile spread on his lips. 

Niall couldn’t help but mirror it, his dick growing, but he didn’t care, Harry must’ve felt it already anyway. The only problem was that his zipper pressed painfully against it. But it was worth it. The purring suddenly stopped, and Harry turned his head to look at Niall, smiling bright. Niall smiled back, a sincere look on his face. Harry turned to lie on his back, pulling his legs up, making his erection less obvious, but Niall still knew it was there. Harry wasn’t smiling anymore, but instead a calm expression had replaced his smile. He examined Niall’s face, every beautiful inch of it. 

Niall felt a bit uneasy, but also flattered. He smiled back softly, returning Harry’s gaze. He continued stroking his hair, and Harry closed his eyes again, breathing heavily, like a slow panting, and carefully reaching under Niall’s shirt, putting his hand against Niall’s soft warm skin. The cold hand made Niall winch, but he relaxed quickly again when Harry softly started stroking his side. Niall also closed his eyes, and he stopped moving his hand as his strokes were becoming uneven. He could only concentrate on the wave of sensation Harry’s fingertips sent though him, as they drew on the skin over his abs. All his blood was flowing from his head, down his body, concentrating at one place. 

When the cab stopped Niall quickly opened his eyes again, looking down at Harry, realizing that the boy in his lap had probably been watching him for some time. It made him flush once again, but Harry didn’t seem to care, he kept his calm. Then he slowly sat up, passing Niall’s face with only an inch, giving him an intense gaze. Niall didn’t know what to make of it; it had lasted less than a second. Harry paid for the cab and the two of them got out. They walked casually beside each other, not even an expression moving across their faces. They both focused hard on just walking straight.

“Do you want another cigarette? I got two from the guard…” Niall asked.  
He didn’t want to part from Harry so soon.

“Sure!” Harry replied breaking his intense silence with a relieved sigh. 

“Why did she give you two? You shouldn’t have accepted it, I didn’t know you were the kind of guy to take advantage of your fame in such a selfish way…” Harry looked at the blond smirking viciously.

“Well maybe she saw the two of us? Besides I thought it would come in handy… What kind of guy did you think I was?” Niall got back at him.

“Ha-ha, now I think you’re a guy making sneaky little ciggie plans. I like it. Though, I’ve always known you were a guy like that.” Harry winked. 

“Or maybe I’ve just projected what I wanted. And you lived up to it. Because maybe you know things too…” he continued in a murmur to himself.

They went through the lobby out to the backyard of the fancy hotel. 

There was a nice big pool, and the purple lights from it were the only thing lighting up their surroundings. They were all alone. Harry went up to two loung-chairs, moving them closer, and then sat down, gesturing to Niall to get down in the one beside. Niall put the ciggie to his mouth, and then realized he didn’t have a lighter. Harry quickly got one out from his pocket, and leaned in towards Niall, who inhaled surprised as Harry lit it.

“You’re the one with plans!” Niall coughed frowning, referring to the lighter, smoke coming out of his mouth.

“Only plans for myself.” Harry winked back.

“Right…”

They sat back enjoying their surroundings, just passing the ciggie between them. This time the silence was comfortable. Niall couldn’t believe he was actually sitting in Madrid, by the pool of a luxurious hotel, smoking of all things, with Harry, just like nothing. It was bizarre, but it felt like this was the meaning of life. A scene like this. So filmic, so typical.

“Do you want to try something?” Harry asked, interrupting the peaceful silence.

“What?”

“Just lean in close, and inhale my smoke.”

“Why?” Niall frowned with a confused smile. “What’s gonna happen?”

“Nothing, it’s just fun” Harry replied with a shrug.

“Okay…” He leaned in, not minding getting closer. Both were leaning against the sides of their chairs. Harry took a deep blow of the ciggie, and grabbed Niall chin to pull him in closer. Then he exhaled, and Niall inhaled the smoke slowly and deep, through his slightly parted lips, that were so close to Harry they almost touched in a kiss. Harry didn’t move, so Niall stayed where he was. After a moment he let out the smoke again, and Harry took it back, looking into Niall’s blue pools the entire time. The moment was erotic, forbidden. Reluctantly yet softly, Harry released his grip on Niall's chin, leaning back, letting the last smoke out. Then he laughed, winking at Niall. The older boy just felt confused, as if Harry had been teasing with him, but the brown haired boy looked so softly at him Niall knew he wasn’t.

“I’m cold” Harry said, looking dramatically sad. Niall didn’t see how that was possible a tropical night like this, but realized the opportunity.

“Come sit over here then” Niall said, spreading his legs to the sides of the chair. Harry hesitantly got off his, and seated himself between  
Niall’s legs, pressing close against his crotch. Niall tensed, and it all felt a little uncomfortable the first seconds. But then Niall relaxed, and so did Harry, weighing against Niall’s torso. Harry could feel the hard thing in Niall’s trousers against his back, just like he had against his head not too long ago. Niall wrapped his left arm around Harry, his hand falling down to the lower part of Harry’s belly, enjoying the feel of the boy leaning on him. 

Niall could feel Harry's abs through his thin t-shirt, and the warm breathing body comforted him. Harry leaned his head back against Niall, who leaned his chin back on Harry in return. They both felt like they could stay like this forever. Niall suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss the top of Harry’s head, to feel the soft brown locks against his lips. He did it, without thinking. Harry hummed, and then looked up at Niall pleadingly. 

So Niall put them back, resting on them. He inhaled the wonderful smell of Harry’s shampoo; he could barely get enough of it. When he couldn’t get more air into his lungs he slowly exhaled, with reluctance.

“Smell good, do I?” Harry said from below.

“Hmmm, yeah, I can’t get enough of it…” Niall wasn’t really sure he should put it that way, but the scent had made his head spin, and he couldn’t think clearly. Harry chuckled. “Me neither, it gets me all cuddly when you’re doing that… Do it again!” Now it was Niall time to chuckle, but he obeyed Harry’s order.

Some time after Harry had finished the cigarette, he slowly got up from where he was sitting, and walked towards the pool, looking down into it. 

He started taking off his jacket, turning around at Niall who was still seated.

“Wanna go for a swim?”

“Seriously? In our underwear?”

“Well, yeah that was my first idea, but you can take yours off, if you’d prefer that…” Harry smiled at him teasingly. Niall hesitantly got up, and walked to the edge of the pool beside Harry. The boy took off his shirt, and Niall had too look away after a quick glance at Harry’s perfect torso. 

To keep himself occupied Niall started stripping himself. When he took off his trousers he turned away from Harry to hide the obvious. Harry got up behind him, and Niall realized he still wasn’t the only one with something to hide. The younger boy grabbed the blonde’s upper arms with his big hand’s, firmly clasping his toned warm biceps and shook him, trying to get him into the water, but Niall quickly turned around and grabbed Harry before losing his balance. They both fell into the water.


	5. Breathless without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Narry almost get spotted doing in the pool?
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/7fe31ae0623de791cc921d3fb067c5d3/tumblr_mszc83JVL41saunxvo4_500.gif

Harry gasped for air as he got up to the surface. Niall was watching him, calmly pumping water to stay at the surface. Harry swam towards him, and Niall backed up against the wall of the pool, Harry stopping only an inch from his face.

“I’ve got another thing we can try. It’s similar to the thing before, but it’s under water, and we wont need a cigarette.” Naill said.

“Obviously not” Harry chuckled. “Are we gonna blow bubbles to each other?”

“No, not exactly…” Niall smiled softly at him. “You’ll know when to inhale. Just exhale now and go below…” Harry did as he was told, and Niall joined him after inhaling deep. Under water he traced Harry’s face with his hands, firmly gripped it, and then leaned in. Harry’s lips felt so soft against his, and he tilted his head to get a better angle, parting Harry’s lips with his. Harry inhaled, now holding Niall lips pressed tightly against his own with his hands fisted in the blond tangles at the back of Niall’s neck, as they were sinking deeper, almost to the bottom of the pool. They stayed there for never ending minutes, just breathing back and forth into each other. The panic Harry had felt before had vanished completely, as he was absorbed with the feel of Niall against him. Their skin melted so perfectly together, they were floating in space, into eternity. The moment, so perfect neither of them had ever felt anything like it, was abruptly interrupted when they both realized then needed fresh air, a long time ago. They parted, fighting their way back up to the surface, panic rushing through their limbs. 

They were both panting when they had finally reached the surface. Panting and laughing, staring at each other shocked at what had just happened. Harry was scared he wouldn’t be able to keep at the surface; he was feeling so dizzy after the sudden oxygen revitalizing his body. 

And how could he live without that level of perfection the confusing contact had just created? 

He stopped laughing, trying to calm down his breathing, and swam towards Niall. They looked into each other’s eyes, trying to understand. Then they leaned against the wall again, standing on an edge protruding from it, to rest their weak bodies. A big sneaky grin spread across Harry’s face as he thought of something Niall had said before. He reached down, taking his pants off, throwing them up over the edge of the pool. He was completely naked. 

Niall stared at him, though not in the shocked way. Then his eyes trailed down, looking at Harry’s blurred body under the surface. He thought he could now see what he’d felt before.

“I bet you don’t dare take yours off”, Harry said cheeky.

“I do… But I know something even more daring”, Niall replied, and got in front of Harry, pants still on. He reached out his right hand, grabbing Harry’s warm hard erection. It was even bigger than his own, Niall thought, as he felt it reaching almost up to Harry's belly button. It was so thick too… Harry let out a moan; he had not seen this coming. He fisted his hands to his side, trying to remember how to stand up properly. Niall started jerking him off, and Harry clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to cum almost directly. He leaned the back of his head against the pool wall; he didn’t know where to go, where he was. He could only stare back into Niall’s fierce icy eyes. They were so determined; Niall looked almost as concentrated as Harry felt. Or didn't feel. Then Niall lifted his other hand to Harry’s neck, grabbing the hair at the back of his head. At that Harry had to close his eyes tight, his mouth open in a quiet moan. Niall leaned in and suckled at Harry’s neck, making a dark love bite.

The moment was interrupted in an instant. Niall turned around, someone had come out for a cigarette, and the boys had heard the door slam behind her. Luckily she had not noticed them yet. Harry quickly tuned around and fetched his pants, fumbling when trying to get them on under water. Niall was already on his way up, and Harry was quick to follow.

They grabbed their clothes, and without putting them on they walked towards the lift leading directly to the hall of their hotel rooms from the pool area. Thankfully they didn’t have to wait for it, as the door opened as soon as they pressed the button. They got in and turned around to see if the smoker had seen them. She hadn’t, but when they pressed the button to their floor a voice came out of the lift speaker, which made her look their way, frowning with surprise at the two boys before the doors closed. As the lift started moving the two boys looked at each other, bursting out in laughter. They couldn’t stop until the doors opened again, and by that time they were laying on the floor, cramping. They quickly gathered themselves and got out in the hall, so that they wouldn’t risk anyone pressing the button at another floor, finding them in the lift half naked. Harry could barely walk; he was shaking so violently from laugh attack and cold that Niall almost got worried. 

They went towards Harrys door, and when he tried to get his key card out of his tangled jeans he dropped all his clothes. His fingers were numb; the air-conditioning along with the cold water he was drenched in was too much.

“Just relax, I’ll get it for you” Niall calmed him down.

“Thanks”, Harry stuttered out from his blue lips.

Niall held Harry’s black trousers upside down, and the white card landed on the red carpet. He picked it up and unlocked the door, holding it up for Harry who hurried in, without picking his clothes up. Niall couldn’t blame him, Harry looked as if he was about to die if he didn’t have a steaming hot shower soon. So Niall quickly gathered them, closed the door and then walked past Harry into the room, placing them in the drawer messily. He didn’t bother being neat, he had to see to it that Harry got into the bathroom ASAP, instead of just standing frozen by the door. He went into the bathroom leaving the door open so Harry could see him get his pants off and get into the shower, turning the hot water on.

“Are you coming to join me or would you rather just stay there?” Niall called at Harry. It melted the big ice cube that he seemed to be captured in. Harry slowly made his way towards the bathroom with slow stale steps, teeth chattering.

Eventually he was in the shower, under the same streaks of water as Niall, both butt-naked.  
Harry just stood there facing Niall without an expression, water trickling down into their eyes. 

They let the warm water soak them up, and Harry closed his eyes. Niall reached for the bottle of shower gel behind him, and then went around Harry in the big shower, now facing his back. The loud sound of the water against the clinker floor covered the sound of his steps, so Harry didn’t notice that Niall had moved. 

The blonde poured some of the gel into his hand and started rubbing Harry’s muscular back. A low hum started vibrating from the boy’s throat. At first Niall could only feel it through his back, because of the loud shower, but Niall strokes became more intense and Harry grew louder, the sound melting together with the streaming water, creating an erotic harmony. 

Niall’s dick was growing again, and it rubbed against Harry’s butt cheeks. Harry almost lost his balance at the sensation of Niall length, so he leaned forward to support himself, arms stretched out against the wall. Niall followed him, pushing Harry closer to it, until his right cheek was pressed against it. 

Niall rubbed the front of Harry now, leaning his abs tight against Harry's toned, slippery back.

He felt Harry’s muscles moving under his skin, as the younger boy tensed and relaxed from Niall’s touch. Harry’s abs felt so perfect when Niall ran his soapy palms over them, every now and then brushing Harry’s twitching cock that pointed up at his bellybutton. Niall reached his hands up, digging his nails into Harry’s baby soft skin, to get a feel of Harry’s nipples. They were tense and perfect too, so perfect Niall had to pinch them. Hard. Harry let out a whimper, opening his mouth in a pleased frown.

“More…”, he breathed quietly when Niall had stopped to look at his reaction, a smile across his face.

“You’ll have to beg…” Niall replied hesitantly, not really meaning what he was saying. He’d do anything to see Harry make that face again.

“Please!” Harry almost whimpered, so Niall pinched him again, first just slightly, making Harry pant from the tease. Then he pinched the hardest he could, making Harry moan, the sound echoing in the bathroom.

“Okay, that’s enough”, Niall got off Harry; he could barely hold it any longer. He turned off the hot water, and then quickly grabbed one of the big white flannels folded by the sink and threw it to Harry, who caught it with a confused face. Then Niall grabbed one for himself and roughed his hair dry. Harry did the same, looking disappointed, almost worried. Niall got out of the bathroom, drying the rest of his body. Harry watched him disappear out of sight, without following him; he didn’t want to see Niall walk out the door. 

He thought that maybe if he just stayed in the bathroom for a while, until he heard the door slam, he could forget everything from tonight.


	6. Niall needs a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Harry shouldn't be so pessimistic...
> 
> http://static.tumblr.com/bnotfzz/Yubm90kgu/daw_narry.gif

“Get over here.” He heard Niall call. Harry almost rushed out of the bathroom, hope rising in his chest. When he saw Niall standing by the bed, anticipating, Harry’s heart jumped. He approached him slowly, not wanting the moment to end if his hopes were wrong. But when he stopped in front of Niall the blonde put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and pushed him down on the mattress. Harry leaned up against his elbows, but Niall straddled him, forced him down on his back again and grabbed Harry’s wrists, pinning them down above his head. Leaning his body forward, their arms lining up against each other, he bent down, hovering above Harry’s head. His blue eyes stared into Harry’s green, hungrily. Then he closed them, leaning down further and stroked his nose against Harry’s. He run his lips against Harry’s cheek, down towards his neck, letting out the tip of his tongue to trickle along the pulsating warm vain on Harry’s neck. The breathing of the boy under him was becoming less constant and more vigorous. Niall softly run his teeth over Harry’s neck, to suddenly bite down hard, making Harry hiss. Niall did it again, even fiercer, and this time Harry let out a moan in agony.

“Am I hurting you?” Niall almost whispered. Harry shook his head vigorously. “Do you want me stop?” Harry shook his head again, letting out an impatient moan. “Sure?”

“Just, please more… babe” Harry breathed out. Niall bit down, and another loud moan escaped through Harry’s teeth as he twitched his body under Niall, making their hard dicks rub against each other. Now it was Niall’s turn to moan.

“Stop moving, you’re making it hard for me to concentrate… If you do it again I might have to punish you” he said to Harry’s neck, and before Harry could respond, Niall bit down again, sucking in Harry’s skin between his teeth, caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Harry couldn’t help but letting a dull growl escape his throat, arching his back again, forgetting about Niall's warning.

“Shh, easy…” Niall hushed. He kissed his way back up to Harry’s cheek, then he gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips, just relaxing there for a moment, before releasing and looking at Harry who took a bit longer to open his eyes than Niall, clearly enjoying it. “If you can’t take what I’m doing to you now, you’ll wake up all of Madrid later…” He rested his forehead against Harry’s and looked into the green eyes. Harry tried to look ready, but Niall could see the apprehension in his face. It made him want the younger even more, and so he kissed him again, deeper this time and carefully licked at his lower lip, biting, pulling at it. Then he parted them and eased his tongue in to meet Harry’s. The younger boy kept giving out small moans as they swirled their tongues together. Niall did something with Harry’s tongue that had never been done to it before, he sucked it. At first Harry thought it felt weird… but it was a nice kinky weird, and he put his tongue out even more, letting Niall caress it fully. Niall’s soft soaked lips tensed and released around it, reminding Harry of another feeling. 

When Niall stopped Harry gave out a disappointed groan but Niall just smiled, moving his lips down to Harry’s chin, neck and finally chest. He pulled Harry’s arms down with him, still holding them in a tight grip. 

The moment his lips touched Harry’s right nipple the boy arched his back, sighing deep. Niall sat down on him to keep Harry from moving around so much, their dicks pressing hard against each other, causing another of Harry's moans. Niall bit down hard on Harry’s nipple as a warning and Harry closed his mouth, not letting the moan get any further than his throat. Pleased, Niall swirled hot soaked tongue around Harry’s hard nipple, panting on it. Another desperate grown vibrated in Harry’s throat, his whole body tensing under Niall’s, resisting the intense urge of movement. Niall kissed Harry’s nipple tenderly, Harry constantly making a vibrating moan now. Then Niall trailed across Harry’s chest to his the left nipple. It was just as hard as his right one and when Niall stroke his teeth against it, Harry shook his head, expecting Niall to bite down on it. But the blonde left the boy anticipating, only giving it soft wet kisses and tongue swirls. Just before he moved on, he bit down hard on it, sucking it into his warm mouth vigorously, making Harry pant at a quick pace, gasping for air, and arch his back from the sudden, erotic pain. Niall tongue felt so soft yet tense, Harry hadn't felt anything like it before.

Niall was happy with the reaction and so let his slick tongue trail its way down Harry’s boiling hot abs, circling his belly button before letting the tip of his tongue slightly touch the head of Harry’s cock. He let go of Harry’s wrists, and got down between his legs. He grabbed the base of it, holding it against his damp lips. Harry had got up on his elbows and was now staring big eyed down at Niall, who was looking back at him with his innocent blue eyes, and Harry’s huge cock against his lips. Then Niall started licking the length of it, getting it nice and wet, before he got to the head of it, teasing it with his tongue. Harry had to lean is head back and close his eyes, feeling and seeing it at the same time was too much. He felt how Niall slid the head of his cock between his lips, into his mouth, suckling hard. Harry bit down on his lip as hard as he could to not moan. 

He didn’t want to hand it to Niall right away. The blonde went down even further, hollowing out his cheeks as he went up and down on Harry’s length, going deeper and deeper. When he was almost at the base Harry couldn’t take it any more, and let out a loud breath-taking moan. 

His arms were shaking and he laid down, thrusting into Niall. The blonde tensed at the feel of Harry hitting the back of his throat, but stayed down for as long as he could. Then he sucked his way up, determined to take all of him the next time he would go down. He breathed to calm himself, before slowly sliding down again, sucking hard. When he felt the head of Harry’s length at the back of his mouth again he couldn’t suck anymore. Instead he focused on just getting all the way down. He could feel how Harry’s size slowly stretched his throat, but Niall loved it, his moth watering, and his dick twitching against the sheets under him. He sucked the hot pounding dick the best he could, even though it was all the way down his throat now. Feeling Niall’s lips around his base, Harry couldn’t help but fist his hands at the back of Niall's head, holding his blonde hair in a tight grip as he held him down on him. Harry moaned and thrust slightly. 

Then he let go, he didn’t want to cum just yet. Niall stayed down a bit longer before slowly getting up, a streak of saliva still connecting his swollen lips with the top of Harry’s cock, tears in his eyes from deep throating it. Harry could do nothing but stare at him, mouth open and eyes shimmering clouded with lust.


	7. Niall needs more from Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall realizes Harry's too hot for him to just settle with a BJ
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maepfbL3Lz1rcy7n1o1_500.gif

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know… I’ve never done this before. I guess I just really wanted to. It was just like I was really determined” Niall blushed vigorously. He couldn’t believe what he was actually saying. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought, just had to relax…” He lay down on his back, and looked up at the ceiling before he carefully added, “mind to try?” Niall was really hard now and he just wanted to feel Harry’s lips around him. 

Harry hesitantly got up and laid down on his stomach between Niall’s open legs. The blond didn’t look at him; he just remained laying down, eyes closed, waiting for Harry to start. It made Harry feel uneasy; the thought of having Niall’s huge length down his throat was intimidating. And especially, he wasn’t sure he could please Niall in the way he had pleased him. Harry gripped the base of Niall’s thick cock and carefully began kissing the top, getting used to the idea that he would actually have to open his mouth eventually and go down. It was red hot and Niall’s pre cum left a salty taste on Harry’s lips. He continued with giving it a soft lick. Niall sighed. Harry licked again, harder this time, and this time Niall gave out a deep hum of excitement, as if he could hardly wait for what was about to come. Harry started to lick the whole length to prepare it for his mouth, and he could feel every vain of it tensing with each lick. He wanted to feel the twitching against his lips, so he stared sucking it, dragging his open lips up the pounding length. When he was at the top he opened his mouth wider, wrapping his lips around Niall’s tender sloppy glans, sucking his way down. 

Niall’s skin felt so soft against his tongue, and he couldn’t help but massage Niall with it when he stopped not even half way down his length. He felt how Niall wrapped his fingers through his locks, tugging it, keeping Harry’s head I place. Harry pushed back up, resisting the force of Niall’s hands. He tried to focus, and when he hesitantly relaxed down on Niall again, the blond pressed him down even further, the unprepared Harry gagging at the feel of Niall’s glans at the back of his throat. He opened his mouth wide to open his throat, relaxing the impact of the sudden thrust. Niall hummed and pushed down even further, and now Harry was deep throating him. He tried to relax, breathing through his nose, and resist the impulse of pulling up, but it was harder than Niall had made it seem. Harry wasn’t sure he liked this, but he wanted so bad to please Niall, so he was happy when the blonde pushed him down, because he felt too weak to work his length himself.

“You’re doing so good”, Niall moaned, still holding Harry down. The younger boy couldn’t respond, he just kept his eyes shut, feeling the tears squeeze out of his eyes.

“Just… try to close your moth. Carefully”, Niall continued patiently. Harry slowly wrapped his lips around Niall’s base, breathing slowly. Then he sucked slightly, which was not easy with a thick cock deep in your throat, stretching it. But the pulsing veins of it felt good, and Niall’s twitching body urged Harry to make him moan. He relaxed down even further, meditating and when he pushed his tongue against Niall’s hard length in his mouth, making him choke, the blonde suddenly moaned aloud. “You’re too good, you’re too good…!” Niall mumbled confused. “Wait wait wait, Harry I don’t want to cum just yet!” But Harry wouldn’t stop and instead he started moving up and down sucking hard, deep throating Niall. The blonde tried to slow him down, holding his head in a tight grip, and when Harry stopped at the top to suck hard at Niall’s glans, Niall pulled him off and sat up. 

“You should’ve stopped when I told you to…” Niall said with a troubled look on his face. Then he leaned to the side of the king-size bed, pulling the drawer of the bed table open.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked hesitantly, hoping he wouldn’t sound as worried as he felt. 

Niall didn’t answer, and there was no need to. Niall looked back at him, holding Harry’s lube and a condom in his hand. Niall still looked troubled, but he seemed blinded by lust, and he got behind Harry, pushing the sitting boy down on his chest, pulling the boy’s hips up. Harry didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t sure he could go through with this, but he also knew he couldn’t stop Niall now, both physically and because he didn’t want the moment to be ruined. He heard Niall flick the bottle of lube open, and Harry closed his eyes, trying to breathe in order to calm down and figure out what to do. But he knew it was already too late, and Niall suddenly pushed a finger inside of him. Harry gasped, leaning his forehead against the sheets. The lube felt cold, but it had eased the entering, and Harry couldn’t help but feel relieved when he realised it didn’t hurt as much as he’d thought it would. But he knew it was only the beginning. As he got used to the feeling of Niall’s patiently moving finger inside of him he relaxed down, his cheek against the sheets. Niall slowly pulled out, and Harry could hear as he opened the lube again. This time he put in two fingers, and the friction of them burnt, but Harry didn’t have time to think about the sting, because Niall now pressed his two fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of him, making Harry moan slightly between a tight grin.

“Feels good right?” Niall asked. Harry could only frown as he nodded. Niall started moving his fingers in and out slowly, twisting them. “You’re so tight Harry… You need to relax more.”

“I’m doing the best I can” Harry answered back between is teeth. “It’s not like I’ve done this before.”

“Not even by yourself?” Niall said surprised.

“…No? What, have you?”

“Yeah, sometimes. I wanted to see what it felt like.” Niall answered trying to look casual. Then he thrust his finger hard inside Harry hitting his prostate, making Harry moan once again, before taking them out completely. He opened the lube to slick his third finger, and when he put them in Harry gasped. Niall didn’t hesitate, he kept moving despite the frown on Harry’s face. The younger boy tried to get used to the discomfort, he didn’t want to give in to the urge of begging Niall to stop, as he knew this was nothing compared to Niall’s size. And he didn’t know what would happen tomorrow if it all stopped now. Maybe if they could share this moment it would complete something between them, making it harder for them to part, making it harder for them to keep on denying. So he let Niall have his way. He was thrusting his fingers into Harry violently now, and Harry was almost numb with the friction. When Niall pulled his fingers out once more Harry didn’t bother start breathing again, he knew he wouldn’t be able to very soon again. He could hear how Niall tore the condome package open with his teeth and rolled it on to his length which was probably just as erected as before, if not even more. Niall opened the bottle of the lube again and poured a rich amount into his hand before stroking it on, fisting himself to get the lube warm and even.

“I’m gonna fuck you now” Niall confirmed. Harry didn’t answer, he just kept staring out the dark window of the hotel room. “So I need you to breathe for me, and stop being so quiet and tense. Otherwise you’re wont be able to take me, and you don’t want to stop this right? I promise I will be gentle with you. You know I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” With those last words of Niall Harry finally inhaled. They had almost made him calm. Niall leaned in and Harry could feel his glans pushing hard against his hole, slowly entering. It was so much wider than those three fingers had ever been, but it was also softer. Harry could feel how Niall stretched him out, but it didn’t hurt him as much this time. 

When the head was all in Harry thought Niall would slow down, but Niall just kept pushing in in the same slow pace. Harry could barely take more and he bit his lip to keep from letting out a confused gasp. He wasn’t sure he could take Niall all at once, but he didn’t seem to have a say in the question.

When Harry felt all filled up, Niall was only halfway in and was getting inpatient. He pushed harder. Harry let out a surprised moan; Niall had thrust right into that bundle of nerves again. But this time it felt much more overwhelming and Harry couldn’t help but wish Niall would do it again and again, Harry had never felt anything like it, and he couldn’t believe it actually felt as good as it did. It was so much more, going through his entire body, almost as the knot sensation of an orgasm. Harry had to get around the sensation; he really wanted to understand it. That he had really felt something that good. Niall could see Harry clouded gaze of realization. 

Niall was all in now, and Harry could feel how his cock twitched inside of him, and how his width made his tight hole pound.

“Are you alright?” Niall asked.

“Yes, you were right, it does feel good…”

Niall didn’t say anything more, he just rested, letting Harry get used to him. He leaned forward, and Harry could feel the hot abs against his lower back. Niall stroked Harrys brown locks, kissing his shoulder. Then he moved back up again and grabbed Harry’s hips, at which the younger boy closed his eyes. Niall slowly pulled out, only to thrust hard right back in again, making sure to hit Harry’s spot. The younger boy let out a high-pitched gasp, whimpering, mouth open. Niall did it again, with the same reaction from Harry. He picked up a slow but firm pace, resulting in a series of continuous moans and gasps from Harry. Niall moved his hands down, stroking Harry’s tense abs. His skin felt so hot and soft, the skin was so thin and tender Niall though he could feel right through it. He caressed Harry’s torso all the way up to his hard nipples, massaging them as he thrust deeper and deeper into Harry. He gave them one last tug before he took Harry’s cock in his hand; gripping it tight, he felt how hard it was, to his surprise. Harry who had practically forgot about that part of himself and was likewise astounded, and when Niall started fisting him the two sensations became too much for the boy. He panted mouth wide open, as Niall started fucking him harder and faster, hitting right into Harry’s prostate with each thrust. Harry suddenly dropped down on his stomach; he couldn’t hold himself up from the sensation.

“Keep on going” Harry said impatiently from the sheets.

“Are you sure? I don’t think that position is the ideal… you get all tight. Not that I mind though.”

“I know, but I don’t care. I can’t keep up, but I don’t want you to stop either.”

Niall hesitantly grabbed a pillow above Harry, and tugged it under the boy’s hips. Then he positioned his legs on the sides of Harry and entered him again. Harry moaned as Niall slowly pushed up inside of him, and the sound of it overwhelmed Niall, making him thrust in even harder. He grabbed the back of Harr’s hand and continued at the same quick pace as he had left. Harry couldn’t stop panting out in load moans, barely capable of inhaling. He tried to stop, it was getting embarrassing but it just resulted in an awkward uneven breathing. He couldn’t focus on anything else than the deep thrusts, continuously pounding into his prostate, sending waves of shock through his shaking body. He suddenly realised he was about to slob, and he managed to close his mouth. He started whining, he wasn’t sure he could take any more of Niall who was now humming deep, inches above him, going in steady but forceful pace. The hotel room echoed with the high-pitched whimpers from Harry’s throat, and he couldn’t keep it in any more. He opened his mouth in order to try and speak but all that came out of him was even louder moans than before. He forced himself to hold his breath.

“Niall, Niall, wait, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum Niall!”

The blonde finally seemed to hear the faint utterings of Harry and stopped. He pulled out and turned Harry around on his back, so that he could se his face when he was about to cum. He opened the lube and slicked Harrys throbbing dick up, before entering him again. He put Harry’s legs to rest on each of his arm. Then he grabbed the boy’s hands, leaning down so he was inches of the Harry’s face. He looked deep into the green eyes and then he kissed him, roughly. Harry didn’t know what was best, Niall inside of him or the feel of his tongue swirling against his own. Niall started moving, Harry’s dick pressed between their abs, Niall's body stroking the slick length with each thrust. Even how much he wanted to reciprocate Niall’s kiss Harry couldn’t. The moans were growing in his throat, and he couldn't focus. Instead Niall bent his head down to Harry’s neck, caressing it with his lips and teeth. It was too much for Harry.

“I’m cumming”, Harry gasped, and Niall looked up in just the right time to see Harry flick his head back in a silent cry. The entire body of the boy was arched as white cum pumped out of his huge cock, landing in spurts all over their chests. Niall didn’t think he had ever seen anyone looking so pleased before, a frowning and blushing Harry, slowly opening his eyes to look back up at him. 

Harry wanted the climax and he couldn’t have it without seeing Niall’s face staring astounded down at him. Harry was shaking from exhaustion and the intensity of the orgasm, not to say the entire sex act. He could only breath and relax his gaze somewhere in Niall’s face. When he had got his focus back Niall pulled out, still hard.

“I almost came when you had your orgasm, you were so beautiful, and you tensed up like crazy…” Niall said quietly and Harry blushed. “But I managed to keep it in. Cuz you’re really good with blowjobs…” Niall didn’t know how to continue from there, and he regretted not cumming. 

Harry just laughed at him and turned him over, eagerly pulling the condom off and tossing it off the side of the bed. Then he grabbed Niall’s dick for the second time and kissed his glans tenderly. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and slapped Niall’s length against it. Niall who had been looking down at him, now flicked his head back, moaning, and Harry swallowed his cock hole. He gagged, but kept still, sucking hard. Niall started panting loud and fast, as if he’d ran a mile. Harry could feel how Niall’s chest was moving up and down and suddenly Harry felt a warm salty shower down his throat, almost making him gag again, but he managed to swallow it down. He pulled back slowly, milking Niall of every drop, sucking him dry.

Niall kept panting for a while, and Harry sneaked up to his side, looking into Niall’s wells once again. Then Niall sat up, pushing Harry down on his back. He looked down at him, fulfilled and blushing, stroking Harry’s cheek lovingly.


	8. Niall got lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens the door without thinking...
> 
> http://data3.whicdn.com/images/52329668/tumblr_inline_mi6j2cdYK11qz4rgp_large.gif

“I wish we could do this all the time”, Harry said, looking away. Niall felt a sting in his heart. Couldn’t they?

“Me too”, Niall responded. Harry felt an urge to say something more; this was not the answer he had hoped for. Then Niall got off the bed. Harry didn’t know what to do; he didn’t want him to leave. Harry feared everything would be ruined if he did. As Niall approached the pile of his clothes laying on the floor Harry sat up, trying to think of something to say before Niall would be all dressed and ready to go. He didn’t want to seem too persistent; maybe he was the only one of the two of them who felt this way… But Niall didn’t get dressed. He got his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with the screen. Then he walked towards the little refrigerator in the room, opened it and grabbed a Lucha watermelon. Harry watched him warily the whole time.

“D’you want one? It’s good for your hangover; you loose a lot of vitamins ‘n stuff… Not that you’ve been drinking” Niall said, turned away.

“Sure, I bet I loose some too anyway” Harry said. “I didn’t know they had non alcoholics.”

“Me neither, but I had them in my room.”

“Of course, the first thing you’d do is look” Harry laughed. Niall shook his head as he walked towards the bed, and Harry relaxed. If Niall were going to leave, at least he’d have some more time with him. Niall sat down in the bed handing Harry the soda and the opener, and then he pulled the cover over them. There they sat, leaned against the wall behind them, staring right ahead without looking at each other, drinking in silence. They tried to figure out what had just happened. 

Every now and then one of them would open their mouth as if to say something, and then close it again. They pretended not to notice, but it wasn’t really awkward. When they had finished their drinks Niall put the empty glass bottles at the bedside table. Harry was sure he would leave now but Niall just leaned back beside him. Then he opened his mouth, and this time he actually said something. Harry felt the urge to interrupting him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear.

“You thought I was gonna leave, right.” Harry didn’t know what to answer, but there was no need, it hadn’t been a question. “I saw it in your face when I got off the bed.” Harry was still silent; there was nothing to say this time. He didn’t know if this was good or bad, but he felt worried.

“Well, were you?” Harry said after a while.

“Never”, Niall replied silently, Harry barely finished with the sentence. A warm feeling, the kind you get when you’re cold and have a gulp of hot tea, spread from inside Harrys chest, somewhere near the heart, all the way out to his fingertips. He looked up from his lap and turned his head to Niall, showing him the smile he couldn’t hold back. Niall was still looking down, troubled, but he turned his head up at Harry and when he saw his smile all uncertainty run off of him and he suddenly leaned in to kiss the younger boy. The kiss developed into a passionate snog, and the two of them eventually found themselves laying down beside each other, almost completely submerged under the big down cover, stroking each other’s hair and neck, kissing tight, revelling in their hot, moist tongues and tender, soft lips. Eventually they stopped and Niall looked at his phone again.

“It’s 8 am… we should try and get some sleep before the guys wake us up for breakfast.” Niall said, sleep in his voice. 

Harry nodded, only a slight worry this was when Niall would leave. But he knew he wouldn’t. And when Niall locked his phone with a reassuring click and put it away to lay down, his arm around Harry, Harry turned around, becoming the little spoon. He was almost completely out of the trip now, he realized, all relaxed. All that had happened between him and Niall tonight had made him forget that he was actually a bit high. Niall had been so much better.

After a while, Harry thought Niall had fallen asleep.

“I love you Niall”, he whispered. He just had to say it, and it didn’t matter if Niall didn’t hear it and couldn’t respond, but it had to be out there, directly said to Niall. It was quiet for a while, and Harry closed his eyes to fall asleep.

“I love you too, Harry.” Niall suddenly whispered back. And no matter what would happen when they woke up, what would happen the next day, what would happen next week or in a year, they both knew they had never felt as safe as now, in the arms of Narry.

*

Niall woke up from the sound of his phone vibrating vigorously at his back; he had placed it beside him on the bed. It made the whole bed quiver and he quickly turned around to answer so that the sweet sleeping Harry wouldn’t wake up. After some fumbling the vibrating stopped. Niall sat up to find his phone. It was Liam. He called him up, and Liam answered right away.

“Where are you? I tried knocking at your door but you didn’t open… you almost got me worried there”, Liam laughed.

“…Uhm yeah, sorry…!” Niall answered after a second, in a sly voice, trying to wake up so he could actually hear what Liam (and he himself) was saying.

“So are you in there? …Or did you get lucky” Niall could hear Liam’s smile.

“Yeah, Yeah”

“…I can’t hear you. You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m in the bathroom” Niall sluddered.

“That doesn’t sound too good? You fell asleep in the bathroom?”

Niall realised how tired he sounded. “Yeah, bit too many drinks last night! But I’m ‘lright now, no worries.”

“Well, are you coming down for some brunch?”

“Yeah, sure, sure, in a min. You go down, don’t wait up.”

“All right. Heard anything from Harry?”

“No, he’s probably sleeping in y’know.”

“Ha-ha… well see you soon or something!”

“Don’t wake him up!” Niall quickly added, but Liam had already hung up. Niall put his phone away and gently shrugged on Harry to wake him up.

“I’m just going to the bathroom”

“Mmmkay…” Harry added, eyes still closed. He was dreaming about Niall. They were kissing. They were hiding in a cubbyhole, and it was all dark. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. 

Harry flew out of bed, throwing the cover off, quickly grabbing a pair of pants, pulled them on, and rushed to open it. It was Liam. Oh shit… Harry suddenly remembered that the dream hadn’t really been a dream. He felt a quick burst of pure happiness before panic washed over him. Not thinking properly he looked around the room, Niall’s clothes laying everywhere. He heard the toilet flush, remembering who was in the bathroom. Harry hoped Liam didn’t remember what Niall had worn last night but when he turned his head back at him it was too late. Liam had followed Harry’s glance around the room and was now looking at the condom. 

Harry cursed himself for not throwing it away.

“Oouh, who have you got in the bathroom?” But Harry didn’t have to answer. Liam’s changing facial expression told him Niall had got out of the bathroom. The blond was butt naked, and quickly covered his big semi with both his hands, not really knowing why, because everything was already so fucked up. How had he not seen this coming?

“I… I… I didn’t know you were… y’know…” Liam stopped, not sure if he should continue or just turn around and calmly walk away. He had seen how Niall and Harry had been acting lately, but he hadn’t really thought more of it than an extra intense phase of bonding between the two of them. He was astounded, but he was starting to wonder if he should be. Did Zayn and Louis know about this? Without telling him? Maybe. He figured he shouldn’t tell them.

“It’s not entirely what you think”, Niall said.

“We haven’t been – ” Harry continued, but Liam interrupted.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to explain! I wont tell or anything”, Liam said, backing, holding his hands up and then finally turned around and walked away. Harry and Niall didn’t have time to say anything before he was gone, and Harry quickly shut the door. He slowly turned around to Niall, who looked just as irresolute as Harry felt.

“We should probably go down there. Just to make things more normal with Liam…” Niall said reluctantly, approaching him.

“You’re probably right” Harry said. “Ooor, you should borrow some of my clothes just to fuck with him.” Niall looked at Harry questioningly. When he saw that Harry was actually serious he kissed him. This wasn’t over. Harry didn’t really want to confuse the guys, but he didn’t want Niall to leave his room. Ever. Besides he didn’t want to have to hide what they had. What they might have at least. And he was afraid Niall would give up on him if they had to.

They quickly got dressed in some sweatpants, t-shirts and hoodies. When they got in the elevator, Niall couldn’t help but doing something stupid. He wanted to break the boundaries a little, so he kissed Harry. It was innocent, and no one was there to see them. When they got to the dining hall it was empty except for the three guys. They sat at round table by one of the windows. Zayn and Louis was joking around about something that happened at the club, and Liam sat beside, staring down in his cereal, moving the flakes around with his fork. He hadn’t seen them coming, and he was still in deep thoughts when Harry and Niall sat down with some egg and bacon. He quickly looked up at them, and then looked away again.

“Mornin’!” Zayn and Louis said in choir.

“Good day”

“Mornin’”

“You got home quite early!” Zayn said.  
“You missed a lot of fun!” Louis continued.

“I doubt that…” Harry said quietly, raising his eyebrows. Niall grinned down at his Irish sausages. Liam was the only one who seemed to notice what Niall was wearing, as he was constantly throwing glances.


	9. Narry's official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unfortunately the last chapter (cuz my imagination is poor!)  
> Though, feel free to comment if you have any suggestions for additional chapters!
> 
> http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/28100000/x-Narry-x-narry-storan-28111029-500-255.gif

The next morning Harry and Niall were waken by a firm knock on the door and they hardly had time to react before Simon Cowell entered the room. Apparently this was urgent enough for him to get a spare key to Niall's room.

“Get dressed boys.” He didn’t even look their way. Instead he walked up to the big window and sat down in one of the two sofas by the coffee table. Harry and Niall quickly pulled on some sweatpants and shirts.

“Take a seat.” They did as he said and sat down in the sofa opposite to Simon’s, no matter how intimidating the situation was. Simon threw a Spanish paper on the table. It was folded. 

“Open it.” Simon continued patiently. Harry hesitantly picked it up and unfolded it. On the front page there was a picture of him and Niall kissing in the lift. Harry should’ve seen this coming, but he had forgotten the little incident.

“How long has this been going on?” Simon asked directly.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Niall said. “I kissed Harry, he wasn’t prepared.”

“There’s no fault, I’m not here to blame anyone of you. The only problem is we need to figure out how we are to deal with media after this. Now answer my question.”

“Since yesterday”, Harry looked directly into Simons eyes.

“Well, that’s even more problematic… Not even you know the answer to what’s going on with this.” Simon waved his hand slightly at them. “I was afraid that’s how it was. Look, I’m just trying to help you out here, but I’ve got to hear your thoughts first.” Simon waited for a reply.

“I guess… I guess we deny things until we know. Until we know what is going on”, Niall said and Harry’s heart broke.

“What things?” Simon said.

“Exactly” Harry replied. Apparently that wasn’t the answer Simon was looking for.

“We deny the fact we like each other in a ‘more-than-friends’ way until we know where our feelings will take us.” Niall was trying hard not to let his voice crack.

“Good, that’s exactly what I thought too. When you’re a star, sometimes you have to live in denial. I would suggest you stopped being intimate like this, sleeping in the same room. In fact, I’d even advice you not to spend too much time only the two of you for a little while. If someone catches you two together you won’t be able to explain it. But you have to remember to still act normal all right? Try not making things look suspicious. I’ll have a chat with the rest of the boys. The six of us will be the only ones who know the truth about this incident. Are we good?”

“Yes”, Harry and Niall said, at which Simon rose and left the room. None of the boys moved, they just sat quietly beside each other, frozen in the moment. Until Niall gave out a muffled heart tearing sob. Harry gave him a quick look, seeing the tears that had quietly been trailing down Niall’s cheeks ever since Simon had left the room. It was all too much for Harry, he couldn’t bare the idea of Niall seeing him lose it too, after what Niall had suggested to Simon. 

He quickly gathered his stuff and almost ran towards the door, banging it closed. At this Niall couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He lay down on the sofa, unable to move. He didn’t move all day, he didn’t answer the door and he didn’t answer any calls, not even from his family. After continuous calls and texts from Liam, Zayn and Louis, in which they even asked if he was alive he managed to move his hand, picking up his phone laying on the soaked sofa, beside his face.

'I’m alive but I’m turning my phone off for a while, I need to be alone.  
See you tomorrow, don’t worry, we can talk later.  
Please don’t answer and stop calling.'

He sent the text to the three of them. Then he wrote one for Harry.

How are you? You should probably text the guys if you haven’t already.

When there had been two hours without a reply Niall decided to call him. He knew all of this was his fault, not only the elevator, but also this morning. And falling in love with Harry from the start. 

But he also knew no one in the world could blame him for that. And thats why he had to call Harry now, because even if he wanted to protect Harry from their stupid love, and everything it could result in, it was making him sick worried. He couldn't stop loving Harry, and he wouldn't stop making sure he was ok. Even though it meant taking the blame for their love. If Niall hadn't fallen in love with Harry from the start, Harry would still be an innocent little heterosexual. If Niall had just kept his distance, and controlled his emotions, Harry would've still be living in oblivion. Just because Niall fell in love with his best friend it shouldn't have to mean Harry should have to suffer the same. Niall almost wished what had happened after they got home from the club didn't. But deep down inside he knew he could never ever regret it. Not in his wildest nightmares. And it made him feel so selfish. So selfish because really, it was just him being afraid. Why didn't he trust Harry when he said he loved him? He did. Yet he had to go say stupid things like this morning. He was a coward, and he knew he had to get this fixed. Without Harry by his side he saw no point in anything.

There was a sudden click when Harry answered. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Niall. He just had to know Harry was capable of answering a phone. He wanted to say something, apologise somehow. But he couldn’t think of anything to say in time.

“Don’t call if you’re not going to say anything”, Harry sobbed at the other end and ended the call quickly. Harry had to fight the urge to throw the phone out the window. But he knew his weak body couldn’t eve throw it off the bed in which he was laying. Instead he took Niall’s advice and sent a somewhat reassuring text to the guys. Apparently they had texted and called him, but Harry had no memory of it, even though he had stared at the screen the entire day, waiting. He was so weak from crying he couldn’t bother turning over on the other side to get away from the wet part of the pillow. He just kept thinking of nothing. Everything was meaningless now. Every night, except for the two last ones, Harry had fallen asleep thinking about seeing Niall the next day, and what he would do or maybe say in order to get closer to him. To make him smile. To make him laugh. Or just to get to stare into his eyes for a second. But now there was nothing of that anymore. Maybe there would never be again. The thought made Harry so sick he thought he would faint. He fell asleep sometime after midnight, without having moved an inch the entire day, just like Niall. He dreamt about love and friendship. He could only choose one. If he chose love, he would only live one more day. If he chose friendship, he would live forever, never being loved. He chose Niall.

*

The next morning his phone rang. It was Simon. Harry reluctantly answered, as he wasn’t sure if he was still crying or not.

“Get up, we’re meeting in the lobby in 15 for the press conference. Don’t make me come up and get you.” Simon ended the call. Harry realized he had forgotten all about it yesterday. It was 11 am and the conference was scheduled for 11:45. He got out of bed mechanically, went in to the bathroom and got ready, not really knowing what he was doing. His hands just moved by themselves, out of routine. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked with the sight. His cheeks were all swollen and red from the crying yesterday. Not that he really cared. He put on some clothes, any clothes, and left his room without taking a second look in the mirror. When he walked towards the elevators he saw Niall standing there. He quickly turned around, using the stairs instead, hoping that Niall hadn’t seen him. When he got down in the lobby the five of them was waiting for him.

“Why did you take the stairs? We’re running late!” Simon said. Harry didn’t answer. Liam, Zayn and Louis kept glancing back and forth between Niall and Harry, and Harry wasn’t sure it was because of what had happened or simply because they both looked horrible. “Get your act together, you cant let this ruin you guys…” Simon said as they walked towards the car. Harry didn’t hear him and Niall didn’t listen. Suddenly they were sitting in front of a hundred journalists, their pictures being taken. Harry felt an elbow in his side.

“Sorry, could you ask the question again?” Harry spoke into the mike. It must’ve been the first question, of course. The gleaming eyes of the journalists looked hungrily at him.

“Harry, Niall, what is going on in this picture?” the journalist asked eagerly.

“Well… It was really just a fun thing. The five of us kiss each other all the time! Bromance you know. People shouldn’t take things too seriously; girls kiss their friends on the mouth a lot of times! It’s unfair why shouldn’t we?” Harry tried to smile at his joke, but he couldn’t.

“But you’ve never kissed like this before! Look at this it’s so passionate! And you were all alone, not knowing someone was watching you.” The journalist got back. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to answer, his voice would crack. Niall seemed to realize this.

“Well actually it’s not that hard to figure out that there would probably be a surveillance camera in a hotel lift! That was kind of why we did it. We just wanted to see how far our privacy stretched outside our hotel room. Obviously not even 20 yards!” Niall voice cracked. He couldn’t do this. Not when Harry was sitting beside him and Niall could see through the corner of his eyes how Harry was almost about to cry. He couldn’t do this to him, he loved him too much, and he realized he didn’t care what people would think. “Sorry I can’t do this anymore.” He didn’t care about how his cracking voice echoed in the hall and how the tears started coming out of his eyes. He reached out and took Harry’s hand, looking at him as he spoke. “I’m not gonna deny I love you, Harry. I can’t do it. I’m sorry for what I said Harry, I love you, and I hope you can forgive me! Please! I can’t do this without you now…” Harry had closed his eyes, still facing his mike, and a silent tear trailed down his cheek. Then Harry leaned back in his chair, pulling up his shirt to cover his mouth and the violent sobs that were now escaping him. He could only nod at Niall, afraid of speaking. He opened his eyes and looked at Niall, nodding again, more vigorous this time.

“Yeah…” Harry closed his eyes again nodding and sobbing, but with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah… I forgive you… I love you too… Niall.” Harry started laughing, and Niall joined in, relieved. Liam let out a shout and started clapping is hands, and Zayn and Louis joined in. Somewhere the entire hall had broken out in a violent turmoil, but neither Niall or Harry noticed what was happening around them, they could only see each other. Harry got up from his seat and sat in Niall’s lap still sobbing, smiling and laughing all at the same time. He just felt he had to be near Niall, feel his protecting arms wrap around him. Harry felt so vulnerable with all the scary journalists. Niall hugged him hard from behind like he never wanted to let go. He was trying to comfort Harry, but it was hard when he was crying himself. But of course Harry would always feel comforted and safe in Niall's arms from now on. Niall leaned in at the back of Harry’s neck and let out a relieved chuckle. Harry suddenly turned his head around, grabbing Niall’s face with his big hands, in front of all people, and gave him a deep kiss. Even more camera flashes went off. 

Harry could feel Niall smile into the kiss. None of them knew what was going to happen next, and neither did they care, as long as they always had eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it ^^ Sorry for possible mistakes or obscurities, but I'm a very impatient person... I can only hope what makes me happy delights you too!
> 
> http://media.tumblr.com/5126d0e2dcd76a474f7fdb74ea5cd270/tumblr_inline_mlaw4bAupa1qz4rgp.gif


End file.
